The present invention relates to an armature used for wiping excess paint from a brush and which may be used for supporting the brush. The armature is suspended over the open mouth of a paint can, insuring that paint which is wiped or drips from the brush will fall into the can.
Painters, professional and amateur, frequently soak their brushes directly in the cans used to sell and store paint. This method is more convenient and practical when using brushes than the procedure of transferring the paint to a tray or other container. The disadvantage, however, is that the brush's excess paint must then be wiped against the rim of the can. Some of this paint invariably settles in the trough of the paint can rim or runs down the outside of the can. Paint which pools in the trough of the can rim sprays out when the lid is hammered into place; paint which drips outside the can creates stains.
The present invention is an alternative wiping surface for use with paint cans, and it eliminates the messy technique of wiping brushes against the can's rim. The angled edge of the wiping bar acts as a squeegee as it forces extra paint from the bristles. The wiping bar's beveled surfaces funnel the paint into the can.
A further advantage of the invention is that a paint brush may be rested horizontally, out of the can of paint, when not in use. This prevents the brush from being immersed beyond the bristles in paint and keeps the handle clean and at a convenient grasping location.
The present invention is easily removed for cleaning or use on various paint containers. The paint wiping bar may be easily oriented to not interfere with a carrying bail which may be attached to the paint can.
A lightweight, easily mounted and removed, beveled paint wiping bar would represent an major advance in the paint application and preparation technology and would satisfy a long felt need in the field of using and maintaining paint brushes.